cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
The Witch
The Witch is the main antagonist of the game. She is most known for baking or capturing Cookies for the sake of consuming them, and the player must escape her lair to prevent themselves from being eaten. Sometimes her name appears in the Cookies' start up messages. Besides that, her physical form is mysterious. Little information is given about her in the game. Her only appearance is being a silhouette in the introduction video. She once used to work in a royal family. It is unknown why she ended up as a witch. She has a cabin in the middle of the forest, and she has a kitchen, where she used to bake cookies in the oven. References to the Witch Episode *Escape from the Oven - Cookies start from the Witch's Oven, where the cookies are supposedly baked. They escaped the oven and the Witch's Kitchen, and ended up running through the Witch's Forest. Cookies *Brave Cookie - The cookie that started the rebellion, and encourage other cookies to follow and escape from the Witch. *Ginger Claus - A foreign Cookie that crawled into the oven through the Witch's chimney. *Skating Queen Cookie - A cookie that performed so beautifully, even the Witch enjoys it. *Wizard Cookie - The cookie that seemed to posses the Witch's Candy Wand. *Vampire Cookie - A result of mixing the Witch's over-ripened grape juice and the cookies. He had risked his life to save Alchemist Cookie from the Witch's lair. *Soda Cookie - His surfboard is a Soda Popsicle found in the Witch's freezer. *Gumball Cookie - A cookie that angered the Witch by coloring her oven the day after he was born. *Purple Yam Cookie - A cookie who baked in the Witch's oven for an extended period of time. Pets *Dust Unicorn - A pet that is treasured by the Witch. *Enchanted Locket - The Witch used to make this pet back when she works in a royal family. *Ginger Ghost - It could only escape the Witch in ghost form. *Brown and Cony Balloon - The Witch took these two balloons from her relaxing island vacation. *Flame Bat - It caught the Witch's attention when it was searching around for ice water. *Cheeseberry - Picked from the Witch's Forest. *Yule Log Cake - A tree with branches made of chocolate, found only in the Witch's Forest. *Oak Barrel - The wooden barrel that contains the over-ripened grape juice in the Witch's kitchen. *Pistachio Firefly - The firefly that illuminates the Pistachio Forest, just some parts away from the Witch's lair. Treasures and Ingredients *Witch's Spike - The spike that appears on the Witch's Oven for some reason. *Halloween Witch's Hat - The Witch's Hat during the Halloween. *Witch's Magical Kindling - Little is known about this ingredient. *A Page from Book of Wizdom - A spell so powerful that someone needs to keep it away from the Witch. *Macaron Burger - A food made by the Witch's recipe. *Grilled Sausage - A food discovered from the Witch's grill. *Roof Whirligig - A whirligig that is found in the Witch's roof. *Big Head Mushroom - A mushroom that can be found in the Witch's forest. *Pitted Pickled Olives - An olive that has been picked by the Witch's secret ingredient. *Cookies' 1st Freedom Frame - The Witch would bake again after the Cookies have escaped. Events *Photo Challenge - The shadow of the Witch can be seen in one of the photos. Trivia * Her face can be seen in the game's predecessor, OvenBreak. *There could be more than one Witches. Royal Jelly Soft Cream's description mentions that there are "Witches". Category:Lore